


We will survive

by MuchOTPSuchShips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Heavy Angst, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuchOTPSuchShips/pseuds/MuchOTPSuchShips
Summary: Kara and co. are starting their last week of Junior year when the apocalypse breaks out. Anyone over the age of 18 is turned into ruthless child-chomping monsters.An idea that I've had for a while, very loosely based off of the series "The Enemy" (which I strongly recommend). Summary is shit, please give it a try I need feedback.Lots of deaths and violence so warning for that, also I kinda know what I'm gonna for the first couple of episodes but not till the end, also also I will do my best to have at least some happy moments also also not gonna kill off my baby gays so don't sorry bout that





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, not a native English speaker so please forgive the ones I might have

Kara arrived at school on her bike on Monday morning, slowing down as she entered the parking lot. Midvale High had always been a very "green" school and greatly encouraged its students to, if possible, come to school on foot or by bike, which meant it also had quite a large parking area for bikes at the main entrance. The warm June morning accompanied by a slight breeze meant a lot more students than usual had done the same as Kara and all the spots were taken, some bikes were even laid out on the grass on the side of the doors.

"Hey Kara, looking for a spot as well?" Winn walked up next to her, his own bike in his hands. Kara nodded.

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy I never thought so many people would actually listen to the school."

"Haha right? Anyways, wanna lock our bikes together? Two bikes locked to each other are gonna be a lot harder to steal than if they are alone."

Kara agreed, and they moved their bikes to rest against the wall, locked together with just Winn's lock since it was big enough, and Kara put her own lock back in her bag. They entered the school together, going first to their lockers then their first class of the day: manual work.

"So, got any idea what you're going to do for your 18th birthday?" Kara playfully rolled her eyes at the question.

"Winn, my birthday is not for another seven months, what do you want me to plan that early? A trip to Paris?"

"Well I know for sure that would definitely interest someone..." Winn said, bumping his elbow in Kara's ribs, nodding over to where Mon-El stood outside of their classroom, chatting with one of his ice hockey team mate. He looked up and flashed Kara with his million dollar smile when he saw her and Winn walking over. He left his friend in favor of meeting them halfway.

"Good morning gorgeous," he said, bringing Kara closer to him by her hips, going for a kiss. He kissed her sweetly, Kara melting a little as she returned it. Their greeting apparently lasted too long for Winn, who cleared his throat and stepped back a little.

"Well, I'll just leave you two to it then..." The busy couple simply hummed in response, Kara waving lazily at the spot Winn had stood.

"Miss Danvers, mister Mathews! Keep that for the janitor's closet and get to class!" The powerful voice of Mr. J'onnz boomed through the hallway, making a few heads turn. By the time Kara pushed Mon-El away and had caught her breath again, her whole face and neck were flushed red, of embarrassment more than anything. Mr. J'onnz had been Alex's math teacher when she had been at Midvale High and was now Kara's. He was a great teacher and Kara knew that he had greatly helped Alex during her harder years, so getting caught making out with Mon-El by him beyong blush worthy, especially since Kara respected him just as much as Alex did.

Kara apologized for herself and Mon-El, elbowing the latter in the stomach when all he could do was grin proudly.

Kara was still blushing when they stepped inside the classroom.

_________

  
"Jesus Christ, what the hell is that smell?" James asked as he covered his nose with his hand. Him, Kara and Winn all looked at Mon-El, who, at least, had the courtesy of looking a bit embarrassed.

"We had an early practice before school, I didn't have time to put my bag in my truck so I just..." He looked to the back of the classroom where his hockey bag laid, the smell of it reaching the last row, where they were huddled around Kara's desk. James sighed.

He was the oldest of the group since he had been forced to redo a year after he'd miss half of his junior year because of an almost fatale injury that left him in a wheelchair for quite some time. While his peers were graduating, he was stuck with these kids, something he complained about with passion.

The second bell rang and the group separated, each going to their assigned seats. Kara glanced at the empty seat next to her.

_Hmm, weird, she's usually on time if not early..._

As if summoned by Kara's thoughts alone, Lena Luthor stepped through the door in a hurried pace, heading straight for the seat next to Kara but still keeping her head down, as if it could keep her from being noticed. Kara didn't understand why Lena would be so stressed, the teacher hadn't even arrived to class yet. As Lena sat down next to her, Kara understood. The smell of cigarette smoke and weed filled her nostrils, making her wrinkle her nose in disgust. Lena shot her an apologetic look. Kara barely looked at her to ruffled through her bag.

Lena looked down at her hands crossed, ashamed and pissed at herself, though barely surprised, that she managed to get even Kara Danvers to hate her. She was in the process of sinking deeper in her thoughts when a small bottle of hand sanitizer was pushed towards her. She looked up, confusion on her face, towards Kara who still had her nose burried in her bag. Without even looking away from it, the blonde reached in and got out a can of deodorant then some mints and pushed them next to the small bottle, towards a still shocked Lena. Kara finally looked up to look at the things she'd taken out and nodded firmly, apparently proud of her work. She then turned to Lena and flashed her one of her Sunny Smile™.

"There! That should do the trick to cover up the smell, wouldn't want the teacher to catch you. I'd offer you some eye drops as well but I don't have any and your eyes don't look too red, so hopefully you won't need any."

To say Lena was shocked was quite the understatement.

This beautiful, magnificent angel was offering all this to cover the heavy evidence of Lena's before school activities, not because she was disgusted by her, but so she wouldn't get in trouble (Again. The whole school knew she had some bad habits). This amazing, wonderful blue eyed fairytale creatu-

As Lena was looking for words that could do the blonde justice, she realized she hadn't even thanked her, she'd just sat there, gaping at her with wide eyes.

"Oh no, no you don't have to do that really it's fine I mean I get that it's probably unpleasant for you well I mean it is for me to smell and all and I'm really sorry but like it's okay if I get in trouble if that's why you're doing all this but if it's because the smell bothers you then I get that and I'm sorry-"

Kara raised her index and brought it to Lena's lips, shutting her up rather effectively.

"Lena, breath. Stop stressing and stop apologizing, it's fine. Use these. Sure I might not be a fan of the odor but it's still to keep you out of trouble, wouldn't want to get detention on the last week of school, right?" She smiled again, such a sweet, caring smile, Lena could almost believe it was sincere. She was just about to reply when the teacher finally arrived, only 15 minutes late, a record.

Kara looked up to see the teacher step through the door. Well, step was a strong word.

Mr. Lance was dragging himself more than walking. He seemed to be limping and didn't appear to know where he was, looking around in confusion. His face was unnaturally pale, his eyes blood shot and his breathing was ragged. He kept opening and closing his mouth, as if chewing on air. Kara was about to stand up to offer him some help, but Eric, the class clown, spoke up before she could.

"Tough night Mr. Lance?" That earned him a few chuckles. Mr. Lance turned to him, and Kara saw that his nose had started bleeding. He limped towards the first row where Eric was sat and reached for the dark haired boy. Eric tried to get away but, with a speed that shouldn't not be possible in his state, the teacher grabbed his head with one hand and his shoulder with the other, spreading the two apart and lunged his face to his throat, mouth wide open.

If Kara had to say at what point she realized things would never be the same again, she'd answer that it was when Eric's gutteral, horrified scream pierced the shocked silence of the class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so the reason it took me so long to write this second chapter is I wasn't sure if you guys liked this story or wanted to see more so please do tell me if you do and if you don't so I'll know to stop working on this one

"Kara! You there?" Kara weakly opened her eyes, slowing taking in her surrounding. She was in the gym, laying on a yoga mat, about forty something other students were gathered, most crying, some with small wounds that we're being treated as best as possible considering the limited supplies of the emergency medical kit of the lockerooms and the basic knowledge of anything medical.

In front her, Mon-el was crouching, looking at her with that sweet and concerned look he had when Kara was on her worst days. His shirt was covered in blood and his hands were too although it appeared he had made some effort to clean some off. Looking down, Kara, upon horrifying realization, noticed she too, had a generous amount of red on her.

"Oh- oh God, Mon it wasn't a dream was it?... I think- I think I'm gonna be sick." She bent over to the side, quickly managing to hold her hair while she felt Mon-el's attempt at being reassuring while rubbing her back. She waited, breathing hard, some drool dropping to the floor but nothing else, quite surprisingly. When she was confident nothing would come, she straightened up a little, facing the boy in front of her.

"What uh, what happened?" 

"What do you remember?" The kid, teacher, bite, blood... Oh god

"Just um, the- the bite and then I think I fainted or blacked out? Is everyone okay? Winn, James..."  _Lena?_

"Yeah, don't sorry babe they're good, there's about four classes in here, two were in gym classe when... Whatever happened happened. We decided to come here since it's the room that's locked the easiest and there's supplies. What's rest of the other class were in the computer lab, they had nothing to defend themselves with when the thing that used to be Mr. Snapper came in and attacked them... Only a couple made it out of the room and had the idea to come here." 

"Oh god... And our class? How did we make it?" Kara was scared to ask, but she needed to know the origin of the blood soaking her shirt.

"Oh you really don't remember...? Kara, you um, well, Winn kinda screamed when we'll you, and we think that those things might be attracted to sounds by the way, so like it went to charge at him and you just, grabbed a hammer and smashed it... Like really you, you saved us all Kara." Kara barely had time to take in the news that Winn himself came out of nowhere and hugged her tightly, on instict Kara hugged him back just as tight, noticing how the younger boy was shaking.

"Hey Winn..."

"Kara, you're my hero, thank you thank you thank you, I owe you my life!" 

"Yeah well, do me a favor and keep it, alright?" Winn looked up, eyes wide and shiny with unshed tears, Kara realized hers must look the same. He nodded, determined.

"So what do we think is the damage?" Kara asked, and if Alex were here, she'd tease her for the natural leader talent Kara refused to accept.  _Alex... God I hope she's alright._

"Well, from what the class from the computer lab said, all teachers they've seen were "turned" as well as pretty much all seniors, so all adults from what we can guess. No one's been able to contact anyone outside, 911 included, and we don't have much news from any other class so we don't know much else. Here though, we managed to completely block of three of the four gym doors and the last is only closed with a lock in case others show up or we need to get supplies, which we will if we estimate no help will come for a couple days considering the government is going to be busy if everywhere is like this. So we'll need to get a team to go to the cafeteria to get food and the nurse office for additional supplies. I've been trying to get some volunteers, four or five should suffice since we don't want to attract too much attention."

Kara took all the information in, coming to a very simple conclusion: they were all fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated and please tell me what you think or what I should change and stuff like that, thank youuuuu hope you enjoyed


End file.
